Unspoken Love
by kathrynw221291
Summary: A lonely Gryffindor waiting in the stands...but what, or who, is he waiting for? oliver/marcus oneshot...pure fluff rated k for suggestions ...ooh saucy


**The Quidditch pitch under the stars...unspoken love **

**OLIVER WOOD /MARCUS FLINT ...DRABBLE...JUST CUTENESS …my Flint is a bit OOC but he is difficult to write when there's so little about him in the book**

**And, ok, the last line is really super cheesy and bad (and untruthful as flint is compared to a troll and has big wonky teeth and stuff...but I don't care…for the sake of fluff he is beautiful…or at least Oliver thinks so)**

**But I like happy endings **

**Obviously I don't own 'Harry Potter' or Oliver/Marcus and other characters mentioned – J K Rowling and the actors own the characters**

**RATED K+ FOR SUGGESTIVENESS…CLINGING QUIDDITCH TROUSERS ETC **** X**

Oliver was walking down the corridor towards the Library, when he heard the voice he loved so much echo around the corner and realised it was coming towards him. He slowed down his pace so he could listen to what the beautiful deep voice was saying. "Terry? Terry! Would you stop kissing Adrian and listen to me??! Right ok we've got quidditch practice in about 10 minutes...so you'd better be there Terry, and Adrian too...for fucks sake Adrian! Take your tongue out of his mouth and listen! Quidditch practice later guys...Be there or there'll be trouble!"

Oliver smiled to himself as he formulated a plan in his head. Instead or going to the library or the Gryffindor common room to work, he would go and watch Marcus Flint at Quidditch practice...not the most intellectual thing to do; but he rarely got to ogle Marcus and have a legitimate reason or chance to do so. So he made his way along the corridor and out into the cold grounds, along the track to the Quidditch pitch. He got there early so he could pretend to be doing something; so he didn't look like the crazy stalker that he was. He ran up the stairs and sat on the wooden bench, waiting for Marcus and the Slytherin team to arrive. He began to think up a reason why he would need to be in the Quidditch stands at this time of night...he pretended to be looking for something he had lost there a few days previous, and then he heard the Slytherin team arrive and traipse into their changing rooms. After a few moments they emerged in their emerald uniforms and began to fly around the pitch, he searched out Marcus and watched him fly for a few minutes, then Marcus came within a few metres of Oliver and he had to pretend to be looking for his fictional lost thing.

Marcus stared right at Oliver and frowned, why would he need to be in the Quidditch stands at this time of night? He slowed down on his broom and watched Oliver's pretty face searching around for something, he looked cold and confused. Marcus wanted to jump into the stands and hug him; but he resisted the urge and flew on down the pitch to where his teammates were warming up and throwing the quaffle around. He did his usual speech and allocated the different players to different areas of the pitch; he allowed them all to start working, watched them for a few moments then flew back up to where Oliver was sitting.

"Hey! What are you doing up here? It's 7 o'clock in the evening!" Marcus barked, as Oliver looked up and blushed "oh...I ...uh lost something up here the other day...and I'm looking for it...is it bothering you; me being here? If it is I'll go...Flint?" Oliver replied, realising that Flint was staring intently at him and not really listening. "That's not true is it Wood? If it was here you would've found it... and to be honest I don't care why you're here... it's just weird ... so um... I heard you got with Jack Mitchell the other day...so um I didn't think an innocent Gryffindor like you would get off with skanky Slytherins like Jack...how long have you been gay? I didn't even know... I came out last year...it was fucking scary...uh why am I telling you this?! Why are we having a normal conversation like friends? We never just talk we always fight and shout....weird huh?" Marcus said, landing in the stands and sitting on the fence, smiling.

"Uh...what? This _is _weird...I don't think I've ever had a conversation with you before... So, you know about Jack Mitchell? God! He's such a loud-mouth...that'll teach me for being reckless and spontaneous...yeah I've been gay for about three years now... i didn't realise you were gay though" Oliver replied blushing slightly. The situation seemed so confusing to him; Flint was talking to him, they were like a couple of friends chatting away and smiling... having a normal, un-confrontational conversation.

Marcus moved to sit right in front of Oliver; their faces were inches from each other now. "Well Wood, I bet there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me... but I know why_ you're_ here...I...I've noticed you staring at me...it's fine...I...uh ...I don't mind...it's ok" Marcus said blushing profusely and staring at his feet. "What? How could you- oh my god this is embarrassing... so you ...oh god...i think I should go now...save us both the embarrassment-" Oliver said getting up to leave, but Marcus had also stood up and was blocking the way "don't go...i want to-" Marcus said, clasping Oliver's jaw in his hand and kissing him deeply. Oliver's insides had melted at Flint's touch and he opened his mouth in compliance, shocked that his body could manage to function at all. They broke apart and both blushed and laughed awkwardly "-kiss you" Marcus finished and smiled at Oliver. "Was that too full on for you?? I'm sorry Wood... I just thought-" Marcus started to say, but Oliver put a finger on his pliant lips and pushed him into a sitting position and smiled down at his rival quidditch captain. He placed his hands on either side of Marcus' face and kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue into the larger boy's mouth and smiling as he did so. Oliver had dreamt about even being close to the boy he had in his grasp, let alone kissing him. "Too full on? For an "innocent Gryffindor" like me?" Oliver said making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. He laughed and stroked the older boy's face with cold fingers. "Are you kidding?? No it was amazing...i...don't know what to say to be honest...other than it's fucking freezing up here!" Oliver said after he'd stopped kissing Marcus, and became aware of his surroundings again. Marcus was laughing and had a dazed look upon his face. "it's weird...a few minutes ago we had never had a conversation before...and now we've kissed...twice...uh here put this on" Flint said, removing his jacket and pushing it towards Oliver, smiling warmly. "Oh...thanks Flint" Oliver pulled the jacket close to him and hugged it, taking in the scent of Marcus' aftershave, he put the jacket on, zipped it right up and smiled contentedly. Sitting back on his broom, Marcus turned around to face the pitch, Oliver stared at his back and his heart sank, another boy who was just going to take what they wanted from him then leave. Marcus turned around and stared at Oliver "Get on the back then you idiot! You think I was just gonna leave you up here all alone? You can fly on my broom with me Wood...I mean if you want to" Marcus said edging forward on his broom and beckoning Oliver whilst smiling widely. Oliver smiled and nodded, wriggling onto the broom and placing his hands awkwardly on Marcus' shoulders.

The Slytherin quidditch team had noticed their captain's absence and flew up to the stands... they were all floating in air; utterly perplexed by the scene in front of them. Marcus, blushing slightly, said "don't say a word...he's my...I mean...we are...I...he...its none of your fucking business anyway!...just uh...get back to practising or we will lose the bloody quidditch cup again!" Marcus, who was regaining his composure, waved the team away and watched them cascade, as Oliver wrapped his cold hands around his ribs and snake his thumbs into the waistline of his quidditch trousers, he wriggled backwards so he was closer to Oliver. Marcus waited until the team had flown back to their places and then he turned to the younger boy behind him and smiled. He felt Oliver hug him and rest his head against his broad shoulder...and heard his happy sigh...

"That kiss...it was...amazing ...Fli - Marcus...how do you know how to kiss like that? I mean, I know you're gay...but wow! Wait...if you know how I feel...does that mean you feel...the same?? Well I mean you kissed me so it must mean...you like me?!" he heard Oliver call over the wind...Marcus turned to look into Oliver's hazel eyes..."yeah...of course I like you, Wood...I mean would I kiss like that if I didn't?" Marcus said, blushing deep red and turning away... "Oh wow! This is just...oh my god...I always thought you hated me...but obviously not...are you blushing Flint? Aww! I love that I made you blush..." Oliver said, hugging the quidditch captain tight to him...all of a sudden they were flying towards the ground; and increasing in speed. Oliver squirmed uneasily on the broom...had he upset Marcus somehow? "Marcus? Mark?! What's wrong? Have I said something wrong? Mark! Please slow down... please?" Oliver called, gripping his companion's muscled upper arm in worry. Mark turned his head towards Oliver for a moment, a feral smile was plastered across his face as they approached the ground at a very fast speed.

They landed near the sandpit and Oliver fell to the floor lightly...Flint was standing over him, and it would be threatening were he not smiling and already crouching to crawl on his hands and knees towards Oliver who was now lying on his back propping himself up on his elbows. Marcus fumbled with Oliver's tops, peeling them off him one by one to reveal a slightly-tanned toned chest that was scattered with dusky freckles... Oliver slid a hand up Marcus' neck and into his short spiky hair, whilst admiring his lover's muscular body and tight quidditch trousers, clinging in all the right places; at this Oliver smiled seductively and blushed.

"you"

kiss

"did"

kiss

"not"

kiss

"make"

kiss

"me"

kiss

"blush"

Marcus said, punctuating every word with a kiss to Oliver's stomach, six-pack, chest, collarbone and lips "Oliver wood" he finally said, now leaning right over Oliver and kissing him hard on the mouth, he forced his tongue between Oliver's lips and placed a calloused hand on Oliver's cold cheek... Marcus stopped kissing Oliver, nuzzled at his neck for a short while; leaving behind a collection of small love bites, and withdrew to lie on the cool damp grass beside his rival captain... "Wow!" He heard Oliver sigh beside him. He laughed and felt Oliver take his warm hand in his own and interlock his fingers. They both smiled and stared up at the beautiful starry sky. They had finally succumbed to their feelings that they had kept secret for so many months.

All that could be heard was the occasional rushing of wind and the quidditch team circling the pitch, cheering and whooping in celebration of this confusing union; as Oliver kissed Marcus again... By morning tomorrow, many more people would be hearing about Oliver and Marcus' night time hook up on the Quidditch pitch...but all they could think about then was how beautiful the person lying next to them was.

Xx


End file.
